The present invention relates, in general, to field emission displays and, more particularly, to an anode plate for a field emission display and methods of manufacturing the anode plate.
Anode plates of field emission displays are comprised of a thick film system with individual xe2x80x9cvia-likexe2x80x9d subpixels which hold phosphor. Phosphor is typically screen printed as a phosphor paste directly into each subpixel and subsequently fired. Unfortunately, due to the feature size of a typical sub-pixel, screen printing a phosphor paste is difficult and usually results in pinholes and poor phosphor uniformity. Pinholes occur due to the small feature size of the subpixel with respect to the silk screens. Poor phosphor uniformity occurs due to the nature of screen printing over a small well structure. More particularly, the phosphor paste at the beginning of the well structure will be thin and the phosphor paste at the end of the well structure will be thick.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to have a method for manufacturing a field emission display wherein the phosphor layer is free of pinholes and has a uniform thickness.